


Object Of Obsession

by Bunsuu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Kissing, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Spark Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsuu/pseuds/Bunsuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Not a very happy story.) Trapped within the den of a cruel beast, Sentinel Prime is the monster's most sparkfelt fixation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Object Of Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Note this is my version of TFA Shattered Glass Optimus. 
> 
> This I've been working on little by little over the past month or so. It's finally complete.

The berthchamber always felt suffocating to Sentinel. From the cycle he woke up bound to this room by armed guards and lazer-barrier sensitive wristlets and anklets that could paralyze his movement for cycles and cycles at a time, and every moment he stared at the lavishly decorated quarters after that, Sentinel felt as though he had been swallowed by a beast. Decadently soft violet berthsheets, veiled by cloth baring the cool-hued Autobot symbol draped around and over the canopy of the berth luxuriously. The overall darkness of the rest of the room, that scent of energon, interfacing, and agony which lingered in every room no matter how often it was cleaned. 

All of it seemed to bear down on the concubine Prime. 

Sentinel sulked, laying on the berth contemplating misery and the memory of his old friends. Every time he thought of that cherry red armor his thoughts warped; red becoming royal purple, pale blue becoming pale green, intact windshields morphing into windshields cracked beyond repair. Optimus' warm smile twisting with malice; scars covering the sides of his face. This echo of his long-since friend was as toxic as his paint-scheme. Kisses and bites and words and shouts and moans from those scarred derma contorted his processor into a tangle of fear and sorrow. 

The door opened, he knew his "lover" had returned from the smell of freshly spilt human blood and energon on those servos, bright pink from having mixed red and violet-pink life fluid. One servo still held a blaster that must have been used in the purges today. 

"How are you feeling, darling?" Optimus crawled onto the berth, over and on top of Sentinel's frame. 

"Mmmm."

Sentinel hummed a nontelling answer; for Optimus likely knew how he was. But not answering him most of the times he spoke to Sentinel meant unleashing Optimus' wrath, in all its' gruesome glory. 

"Mmmm?" 

Optimus mimicked playfully, one of his servos, still slightly damp from this cycle's... activities, splayed over Sentinel's chestplate. The pink mixture of energon and human blood smeared over the dark blue chassis and across the purple Autobrand. When he had first arrived here Sentinel found the mess repugnant; now he was so used to it he didn't even flinch. 

Moving to straddle Sentinel's frame, Optimus muzzled his faceplates with his battlemask still on. The truck sat up, other servo joining in the fondling of the pliant Autobot's upper torso. There was a quiet click and then Optimus' mask slid away, revealing those scarred faceplates and derma to the lighting of the berthroom. Optimus leaned down and kissed Sentinel with that passionate and posessive taste of his, a taste of hunger itself. His 'lover' had devoured his dreams, his future, and his processor. It made sense that the twisted mech wanted to gorge himself on Sentinel's very spark.

Reciprocation was only required when Optimus was asking for it; some cycles he preferred a pliant Sentinel over an independent Sentinel. Most cycles, though, were comprised of Optimus taking everything he wanted and then paid back in a disturbing manner, or with lavishing Sentinel in attention. 

"I love you so much..." 

The words were whispered against his plating after Optimus had pulled back an iota. Still, Sentinel shivered at that statement. 

"So much." Optimus dove down and mouthed at Sentinel's intake almost desperately.

Meanwhile, those stained servos trailed down Sentinel's sides sensually until they reached the interface panel, which had been retracted as soon as Optimus had laid on top of him. A click followed and Optimus' panels slid away as well. The glistening lubricants from his valve dribbled down those silver thighs and onto the berth. Hastily Optimus began to stimulate the soft spike with both servos. After a while he managed to get it fully pressurized, and he immediately positioned himself over it. Optimus lowered himself down, easily sheathing the whole legnth inside with a breathy sob.

"S-Sentinel!"

He was always so hot and eager. Sentinel sighed at the feeling of molten metal clenching hard around his cord, making Optimus' mesh walls tighten in response. Of course, he began to ride him almost immediately after bottoming out. With each bounce Optimus cried out; wordless moans or Sentinel's designation spilling out of those scarred derma in frenzied gasps. Like usual days, Optimus overloaded first, calling out Sentinel's designation as his valve clamped down, an excess of lubricant gushing from the fluttering port. 

"I...I love you..." This mirror image of what once was a close friend had a habit of repeating that phrase over and over again. Tautology wouldn't make Sentinel ever 'love' him back, though. 

Dismounting the still-erect cord, Optimus kissed and pawed at Sentinel's chassis like a devout worshipper would praise their idol. Even though Sentinel didn't respond, Optimus continued to caress, lick, nip, kiss, and stroke with all of the ardor of his lovesick processor. The purple and green bot could overload just from lavishing his beloved with his affection alone. His faceplates were flushed with energon, ruby optics glazed and dim. Servos shaking, his spark racing with excitement; this was bliss for the once-lonely Autobot. Addiction is said to be a weakness, but, the destruction that this Optimus had wrought upon the universe in the name of who he calls his 'spark-mate' begs to differ. 

Eventually, Optimus nudged apart Sentinel's legs and thrust into his lover's valve. He paused a moment, as he did every time, to savor the feeling of being inside of the blue mech. After that, Optimus took him violently. Thrusts came in rapid, powerful succession. Paint scraped away from their pelvic plating each time their hips would meet. The berth's headboard banged against the wall that had been dented countless times before due to this same act rhythmically. Long ago, this had hurt unimaginably. Sentinel cried and begged for the madmech to stop to no avail. Over the course of a stellar cycle, his calipers adjusted accordingly... or were perhaps broken and bent out of shape because of enduring this almost every dark cycle.

Now, it just felt good. Perfect, some would say. But it never would be close to perfect for the imprisoned Prime; not so long as the mech pinning him to the berth is the broken and twisted echo of his old friend. 

"O-open!" Optimus leaned closer to Sentinel, his chestplates parted to reveal his pulsating scarlet spark. 

By instinct and habit combined, Sentinel did the same. Optimus wasted no time and ground their sparks together. Overwhelming surges of energy sparked between their bared sparkchambers; the room lighting up in an almost-blinding nova of pale violet. Waves of love rolled from Optimus' core to wrap around what shards of Sentinel Prime remained. Sweeping crests of broken affection suffocated Sentinel's spark, the words 'I LOVE YOU', 'I ADORE YOU', 'MY DARLING', and Sentinel's designation flooded their re-opened bond and beyond. He could almost swear he heard Optimus saying those wretched words over and over again in his helm. Sentinel sent back a surge of his hatred and fear over the bond, to which the only response was:

'SOON YOU WILL LOVE ME, MY DARLING.'

And then the line Sentinel hated most appeared again and again:

'I LOVE YOU.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
